


Why These Dreams?

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [1]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prophetic Dreams, Short One Shot, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? is the collection of dreams that The Officer experiences throughout A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind.***MAY CONTAIN MILD SPOILERS FOR PARTS 1 AND 2***
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Why These Dreams?

Theses dreams, again though!? Why these dreams? They're recurring, but there also seems to be multiple stories. If there are, or even if not, the story doesn't even seem to be in order... Sometimes they seem set in the life I know. Other times, they seem completely fantasy...

At one point, I had thought that these dreams were a clue. The 'signs towards my destiny'. If I followed the clues, I thought, this could all be over quick. Sometimes still, even now, I feel like they must mean something. I mean, they have to mean something, right?

By this time thought, I've gotten out of my bunk and made my way to the showers. The shower is probably the one place where I can "think" the most clear. I'm not so sure why that is, but it is. And as I was showering, and still dwelling on these dreams, the thought hit me-

What if I'm looking at these dreams the wrong way?

The point of view I had been taking was that these events could be real, and that I was going to live through them. But what if I'm not? And I'm not saying that I have lived through them - though that's definitely still a theory I'm not discrediting completely - but what if they are just… me witnessing life from someone else's view?

When we were in the Savage Lands, hearing the Phantom, and Rex talking about the Multiverse Theory, it got me thinking- if there are infinite Ea's and Arda's, then perhaps there are infinite "me's" as well?

If that is the case, then what if these dreams were just me seeing another me, from some other "Ea"? I've never heard of A.R.G.U.S. before these dreams. Never heard of Area 52, Specimen 52, none of that…

As I cut off the shower, to finish getting ready, I had one last point on this line of thinking…

If there are multiple "Ea's", multiple "me's"... Then maybe the dreams are in fact things that "I" had done, am doing, or will do? Not "me", per say, but another "me", in the Multiverse...

But if I can see through their eyes… Why? How?

Everytime that I had thought that I had answered one aspect of my working theory- countless more questions, and holes in my theory, would arise…


End file.
